mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Наука Твайлайт
Наука Твайлайт ( ) — песня, исполненная в одноимённой музыкальной короткометражке серии "My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Летние короткометражки". Короткометражка вышла на канале Discovery Family 30 июля 2017 после презентации фильма "Гарфилд" и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 11 августа 2017 года (на русском — 14 августа). Её исполняет Сумеречная Искорка. Производство Русский дубляж песни утёк в сеть ещё в марте 2017 года.Two New Equestria Girls Songs Appear on Youtube, In Russian. Sethisto. Equestria Daily. Blogger (2017-03-29). Проверено 30 июля 2017. Краткий пересказ В этой пародии на роман "Франкенштейн" Сумеречная Искорка выступает в роли безумного учёного, а Спайк — в роли её верного помощника. С помощью данных, полученных у некоторых владельцев собак, Искорка программирует и создаёт собаку-компаньона Спайка. Текст Русская версия = thumb|300px ::Должна раскрыть я тайну эту: ::Игра идёт всерьёз. ::Бессонницей измучен ::Мой гениальный мозг! ::Проверю все расчёты, ::Раскрою тайный коооод. ::Я точно знаю, что однажды, ::Найду я верный путь: ::Мои изобретения ::Оценит кто-нибудь! ::И стоит мне представить, ::Как сердце запоёёёт! ::Не пугают меня проблемы. ::(Эй, никак сомнений нет: я нащупаю ответ!) ::Дойду я до самой сути! ::(Эй, помни, силы не жалей: ты на пути к мечте своей!) ::Я знаю, что сегодня ::Мне предстоит решить ::Задачку посложнее, ::Чем дважды два сложить! ::Встаю я в спозаранку, ::И вновь берусь за труууд. ::С каждым шагом я всё ближе ::И ближе подхожу. ::В магнитном поле этом ::Я время провожу. ::Поверьте: сердце бьётся, ::А стрелки на часах едва ползууут! ::Не остановят меня проблемы. ::(Эй, никак сомнений нет: я нащупаю ответ!) ::Дойду я до самой сути! ::(Эй, помни, силы не жалей: ты на пути к мечте своей!) ::Порой мечты уносят в даль меня, ::Но к работе возвращаюсь я! ::Знаю: нет пути назад, ::Важен только результат! ::Так дорог мне каждый час — ::Не упущу я этот шанс! ::Бежит быстрее в жилах кровь. ::Я попытаюсь вновь и вновь. ::Туман растает на глазах — ::И вот ответ в моих руках! ::Не пугают меня проблемы. ::(Эй, никак сомнений нет: я нащупаю ответ!) ::Дойду я до самой сути! ::(Эй, помни, силы не жалей: ты на пути к мечте своей!) |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px ::I gotta shuffle through these pieces ::And try to make it right ::My brain is feeling crazy ::Another sleepless night ::A few more calculations ::And I'm gonna crack the co-o-o-ode ::When I daydream, I imagine ::How fun my life will be ::Creating my invention ::And working flawlessly ::When I finally make it ::My heart just might explo-o-o-ode ::It's so perfect, can you imagine? ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery) ::So perfect, don't keep me hangin' ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree) ::I wish it was as easy ::As one plus one makes two ::The answer's not so simple ::Where is this new breakthrough? ::This piece of inspiration ::I can't wait to downlo-o-o-oad ::I can feel it getting closer ::It soon will be revealed ::I'll spend my waking hours ::In this magnetic field ::My heart is beating faster ::But time is moving slo-o-o-ow ::Because it's perfect, can you imagine? ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery) ::So perfect, don't keep me hangin' ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree) ::Sometimes my thoughts are drifting faraway ::Gotta pull them back, can't let get them go astray ::Here I go, not looking back ::Working hard and right on track ::It's meant to be, all will see ::It fits together perfectly ::I got it now, the puzzle's clear ::Soon enough, it will appear ::I think I'm gonna pinch myself ::I can't believe it's finally here! ::It's so perfect, can you imagine? ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery) ::So perfect, don't keep me hangin' ::(So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree!) Справки en:Mad Twience Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»